too many colours in his eyes
by Fancy Piece of Work
Summary: "I can't give him up. Not even for you." It was the first thing she notices about him, and she realises Rose missed her chance. LilyScorpius. Drabbles, with some plot.
1. Grey with Blue

She was _infinite_.

She lived in a world of her own, inhabited by only herself, with occasional visitors like her beloved cousin Rose or her parents or her very best friend, Al.

She might have been selfish, but she realised, even at such a young age that even if she was beloved only she could love herself like she _wanted_.

* * *

><p>She <em>loved<em> black and white but she saw colours everywhere. She used to _spin, spin, spin_ around in circles until she fell over, and for a while she was known for it.

The first time she sees him it's like she already knows him and after a while _that's_ what she's known for.

* * *

><p>Her cousin would write every week, sometimes up to four times a week, about the mysterious blonde boy who was friends with Al, about how he read all the time, and would never smile and how his eyes were grey and he was just so <em>perfect<em>.

When she sees him, for the very first time, everything changes. He's no longer the boy her cousin wanted, no longer the mysterious boy with blonde hair who read and has grey eyes.

He's _hers_.

* * *

><p>She sits next to him on her first morning, and stares into his eyes, noticing that yes, they were grey, but they were also <em>blue<em>.

(Black and white, then _colours, colours, colours._)

It was the first thing she notices about him, and she realises Rose missed her chance. If she hadn't even gotten close enough to him to see _that_, well, then he was fair game, right?

She's only eleven when she breaks her cousins heart for the first time, but it's when she's thirteen everybody finds out.

* * *

><p>It might have just been luck that he was just as taken with her as she was with him, but Lily was like her aunt Luna enough to realise maybe it wasn't just <em>luck<em>.


	2. Only for Him

He loves it when she dances. Her eyes always meet his and even though she says she's dancing for herself, he knows it's only for _him_.

She has this way of swaying her hips side to side, very slowly, and her shoulders are swirling and her hands are raised like she's reaching for the clouds and slowly he forgets about Quiddich try-outs and his next classes, and all he can see is _her_.

Crimson hair, so unlike the rest of her family's, shining in the sun as it flew in her face and he laughed, setting down his book for once and opened his arms to her.

* * *

><p>He never actually realised that Rose liked him. Not once did it enter his mind that perfect Rosie Weasley liked him at all, let alone <em>like<em>, liked him.

When he found out he was kind of annoyed. He didn't like that she would write about him, especially to _her_. It was an invasion of privacy. He continued not speaking to her after that. Lily didn't seem to mind.

* * *

><p>"I want to be <em>dangerous<em>." She's lying on his chest and he's playing with her hair and her eyes are closed with a small smile playing on her face, "Catastrophic. Can we be catastrophic?"

Scorpius doesn't have the heart to tell her to look around themselves at her family's life. They were already dangerous. Not to each other, never, _ever_ to each other. But he was taking her away from her family's vision of what she was like and it was so dangerously _catastrophic_ to watch their faces fall.

He couldn't for the life of him bring himself to not love every second of it, so he didn't even _try_.

* * *

><p>He kind of likes the idea that he's her first love. He likes the idea of being her <em>only<em> love better though. He doesn't need to tell her that he won't break her heart, because of course he wouldn't, ever.

And when Rose slaps her one day and she stands there in shock he kind of realises she knows he wouldn't hurt her, but he doesn't think she ever thought for a second her family _would_.

* * *

><p>Later on he realises she's dangerous in more than one way, dangerous to more people than just her family. Maybe he was dangerous too. Briefly he realises they both are, but when her hands are cupping his face and his forehead is rested against hers, it's like that doesn't matter.<p>

Or maybe it does. Maybe he's a masochist or a sadist or something. Maybe if everything wasn't so perfect he'd be worried. Maybe if it was anybody else.


	3. Not Even for You

They were _miraculous_.

Every day she'd look at him and be _dazzled_ by him.

* * *

><p>Lily liked that he read. He went nowhere without a book, and he didn't even mind when she asked him to read aloud. He only minded a little when she started taking his books so she could read them on her own.<p>

He forgave her when she told him she couldn't read near him because he was so distracting. She suspected he didn't really mind all that much in the first place, no matter how many times he frowned.

He frowned too much sometimes, but _never_ much at her.

* * *

><p>After the slap Rose stops talking to her and briefly Lily wishes she could find it in herself to care, but she's got Al and Scorpius and who really cares if James is on Rose's side anyway? Her other cousins are staying away, even going as far to stop talking to Al as well.<p>

Her daddy doesn't know yet, but it's not like she's hiding it. She thinks maybe it everybody else who is, hoping it'll pass without an angry blow-up. Lily knows her father better than most though, and it wouldn't be his half of her parent's that blew up.

* * *

><p>She starts <em>spin, spin, spinning<em> again, but it's so _different_ this time. She's not doing it to be sick or get dizzy, because she does it with Scorpius and she's always looking in his eyes to keep herself grounded.

* * *

><p>She meets his dad and it's actually pretty nice. He looks at her and smiles telling her he's heard <em>all<em> about her, and as she's looking at him she realises that even though he might not have heard _good_ things, he still thinks _she's_ good.

_They're_ good.

She asks him about his tattoo one day as he's picking up Scorpius and he doesn't ignore her or send her on her way like most people would have. He tells her everything she wants to know and she kind of says to herself, "Huh. So that's what that means."

And he smiles as he overhears her and and she realises that all those stories her Uncle Ron told must be wrong or one-sided or something because this man is _amazing_, and so like his son and her dad would probably _like_ him.

* * *

><p>"I can't leave him. Not even for you."<p>

"Shut up, Lily."

"Slapping me isn't going to change it. You missed your chance. You probably never even _had_ one, and I'm _not_ going to say sorry. And I'm not going to give him up."

"Do you love him?"

"More than _anybody_."

"So you won't give him up. Not even for me."

"Not even for you, Rosie."


End file.
